Susie Haltmann
Susanna Patrya Haltmann, often referred to as just "Susie" for the majority of the game, especially by her father, is the central antagonist in the 2016 Kirby game Kirby: Planet Robobot. She is a secretary in the Haltmann Works Company and daughter of President Haltmann. She is in charge of the Mechanizing Occupation Project, a goal to eradicate all life on Planet Popstar and steal the planet's natural resources. She is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto, who also voices Kirby, Queen Sectonia, and Parallel Susie. Biography Origins When she was a child, Susanna and her father studied the ancient technologies of the universe via an ancient wish-making supercomputer they discovered. During a test to reactivate the Mother Computer, an accident occurred and Susanna was transported to Another Dimension, where she became amnesiac. Haltmann was devastated from the loss of his daughter and became determined to fix the Mother Computer and create Star Dream, the most powerful machine in existence, in order to bring her back. Due to excessive use of Star Dream's head-mounted controller, Haltmann slowly lost all his memories of Susie, but appointed her as a secretary in Haltmann Works when she returned, out of what fondness he still had for her. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Kirby and Susie first meet in the third area, Overload Ocean. After introducing herself, she discusses to Kirby about the Mechanizing Occupation Project, the objective of Haltmann Works Company, and how the company labels the natives of Planet Popstar as obstacles that must be destroyed, with Kirby being no exception. Susie then attacks Kirby using her mech, but is defeated and retreats on a drone. Susie then appears in the fourth area, Gigabyte Grounds, singing the Haltmann Works Company theme song, "The Noble Haltmann". She tells Kirby how she met a strong and fearless knight who she remodeled and introduces Mecha Knight, before activating him and flying away on her drone. In the fifth area, Rhythm Road, Susie is surprised to discover Kirby had made it all the way there. She then shows him a capsule of cloned DNA taken from a ruthless king and it bursts open when it notices Kirby, and Cloned Dedede attacks Kirby while Susie flies away with her drone. Inside the Access Ark, the headquarters for the Haltmann Works Company, Susie congrats Kirby for making it all the way to the head office alive, while also scolding him for treating the office like a living room simply for being a native. She then shows off the latest model of Mecha Knight, Mecha Knight+, which Kirby defeats. Angered that all of her efforts to use a machine made by the Mother Computer went to waste, Susie prepares to take action into her own hands, but is stopped by President Haltmann, who dismisses her from her position for her failures so he could fight Kirby himself. After Kirby defeats Haltmann, Haltmann prepares to activate Star Dream, but his controller helmet is taken by Susie, so she can sell Star Dream for a high profit and teach the old man a lesson. Before she is able to put on the helmet herself, it is blasted out of her hands by the Mother Computer, knocking Susie to the ground, as instead of Haltmann taking control of Star Dream, the procedure has a vise versa result and Star Dream bursts from its pedestal into space to eradicate all life in the universe to bring eternal prosperity to Haltmann's name. Upon waking up, Susie settles her differences with Kirby and calls in an Invader Armor for Kirby to control and orders him to chase after Star Dream before it can cause galactic calamity. Kirby combines his Robobot Armor with Meta Knight's Halberd and the ship sets off to battle Star Dream, ultimately defeating the malicious machine. Susie is last seen in the ending cutscene observing Dream Land restoring its natural, organic state before flying off in her mech. Where she flies off to is unknown, presumably her home planet to hatch up her next plan. ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Susie can be seen in the background spectating the "Rocket Rumble" minigame. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Susie herself does not appear in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, although a Mirror World doppelganger called Parallel Susie appears as a boss. If Planet Robobot save data is on the player's 3DS, they can buy the Haltonium Helm and Susian Bolt Blade from Magolor's Shoppe, based on Susie's helmet and mech respectively. ''Kirby Star Allies'' Susie appears in Kirby Star Allies as a Dream Friend, one of the four introduced in Wave 3, the others being Magolor, Taranza, and the Jambastion Mages. She fights by using a ray gun, and is able to summon her mech to aid her in battle. She can be imbued with an element to increase her attack power. ''Super Smash Bros. Susie appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Support Spirit. When equipped, she grants the fighter a Beam Sword. Her Spirit Battle is against Isabelle and a Metal Meta Knight, possibly to resemble Mecha Knight. In World of Light, she is one of the spirits who can hack computers, which is required to access certain areas. Appearance Susie is a slender young woman with pale skin, light blue eyes, and pink hair. Similar to her father, her arms are disembodied from her body (her feet are never seen from underneath her skirt, but are likely disembodied as well). Susie's suit comes in two parts, a metallic top and a dark gray skirt. She wears orange gloves with two pink accessories on each sleeve and an orange hairpin on her left bang. Whenever she's controlling her mech, the two accessories on each side of her hood fold down and create a visor-like helmet covering her face. Personality Susie is a sophisticated and intellectual secretary who works hard at her goals and takes her work seriously. Because of her position in the technologically advanced HWC, she tends to feel superior over the residents of Planet Popstar, viewing them as insects with no power over society. Regardless of her priority, Susie speaks in a benevolent attitude to everyone she meets, including Kirby, despite his position as an obstacle that must be destroyed for the prosperity of the company. She enjoys her life of luxury by shopping, exercising, and finds herself singing "The Noble Haltmann" when no one is around. Relationships Kirby Susie has a low opinion of Kirby, describing his antics as native and calling him "Pinky". Although she sees him as an enemy, Susie understands the strength of Kirby and even enforces him as the one to take down Star Dream. Eventually, in Kirby Star Allies, they reconcile, and Susie becomes a dream friend. King Dedede and Meta Knight Although she is briefly seen with either of them, Susie found the resentment King Dedede has for Kirby and Meta Knight's swordplay impressive, and allowed Star Dream to create clones of Dedede and mechanize Meta Knight into Mecha Knight. President Haltmann Despite being his loyal secretary and right-hand, Susie secretly despises Haltmann. The reason she hates him is possibly due to his obsession with Star Dream, because of his memory transferring controller, he could never recognize her as the one that he spent years looking for. Following Star Dream's possession of his body, Susie mentions how she wanted to "teach the old man a lesson", or "wake him up" in the Japanese version, indicating that all she wants from Haltmann is for him to remember her. Star Dream At first, Susie trusts the judgement and actions of the Mother Computer, but after the failure of Mecha Knight and Mecha Knight+, she turns her faith against it, leading to her plan to betray Haltmann and sell Star Dream for profit. After it gains sentience and flies off to destroy all life in the universe, she aids Kirby in defeating it. Gallery Images Susie Concept Art.png|Susie's concept art. Susie artwork-1.png Susie artwork-2.png Susie Sticker.png SusieMech.png|Susie's mech. 800px-Susie Encounter.jpg 120px-Susie Encounter 2.jpg Susie Good Luck.png|Susie wishing Kirby good luck as he chases Star Dream. Susie Exits.png|Susie leaving Popstar upon Star Dream's defeat. Susie 2.0.png|Susie 2.0 Kirby 25th Anniversary.png|Susie and the other female characters on Kirby's 25th Anniversary. KPR Susie artwork 2.png Robobot Memories.png Break Time Breakdown.png Videos Kirby Planet Robobot - Special 100% Cutscene|Susie sings "The Noble Haltmann" Kirby Planet Robobot (3DS) - Final Boss Battle & Ending|Final Bosses and Ending Trivia *During the Holo-Doomer phase of the boss fight against the Holo Defense API 2.0, the description states that the holographic Doomers took their shape based on monsters Susie saw in the alternate dimension she was transferred to by Star Dream during the failed test run. This implies that Susie was transported to Another Dimension opened by Magolor under the control of the Master Crown in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. *In the first concept art of Planet Robobot, Susie was going to have paler skin and large insectoid eyes similar to an android. **This may imply that Susie was originally meant to be a robotic replica of the Susanna that was seen in earlier versions of the game. *Susie's face is on the 50,000 Haltmann bill. *Susie appears in Kirby Star Allies as one of the statues for the Stone ability, alongside Ribbon. Both would later become Dream Friends. **Also, in the same game, a statue of Susie as she would appear in a Greek outfit is featured as part of Vividria's moveset. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Traitor Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aliens Category:Hegemony Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creator Category:Opportunists Category:Vengeful Category:Game Bosses Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Strategic Category:Spy Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:The Heavy Category:Redeemed Category:Vigilante Category:Enforcer